


[Translation]Most Informal

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Loss of Virginity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 原作者:MissIzzy译者:溜达（Люда）简介:两个绝地学徒间的小实验。原链接:https://archiveofourown.org/works/805390?view_adult=true





	[Translation]Most Informal

**Author's Note:**

> 备注:LiveJournal上的点梗产物，作者邀请在过去两周遭遇不幸的人来点两个角色，让他们拥抱或是做爱。Leia_naberrie与她丈夫在周四发生了一场车祸，她点了年轻的学徒杜库/学徒乔卡丝塔•纽。

正文

他们早晚会知道，每个绝地学徒都曾对此付诸尝试。

杜库已经弄清大多数女性比男性更加难以达到高潮的事实。所以他对自己在高潮之后仍伏在乔卡丝塔双腿之间，施加口头刺激这件事一点都不诧怪。杜库抬眼看去，不得不说这是一个欣赏乔卡丝塔的耐人寻味的角度。在这个角度杜库可以享受到她降下防御的样子，无论是字面意思上，还是在只可意会的意味中。这个美妙过程中唯一的小小不便可能就在于杜库又在不知不觉间硬了起来，却暂时无法得到解决。

当乔卡丝塔高潮时，她死死咬着嘴唇，一声不响，但身体的不住颤动暴露了她此时的感受。或许这种感觉享受起来无论对谁而言都太过浓烈。

"你应该去在外头的女人身上试试这个，"她在气喘吁吁地干坐了半分多钟之后对他说，喘息声仍未平息。

"看来成效显著啊。"

"喔，是的，不能再好了。现在该我了。"

"什么该你了？" 杜库在猝不及防地躺倒之前一头雾水地询问。乔卡丝塔没给他反应的时间，旋身骑上了他的阴茎，把它再次塞回她的身体里。杜库几乎是手忙脚乱地攫住了原力，没有它，在这样的刺激下他可撑不了多久。

"我师傅......"杜库低喘着说。他在朦胧中记起在尤达大师返回之前，他需要尽快读完手头的文献。

乔卡丝塔微微起身，又重重压下身体，杜库那串连贯的思维顷刻间烟消云散。"我们还有的是时间，"她压低嗓音，"在长老会开会之前，我非常乐意让你一直这样手无缚鸡之力地躺在我的床上。"


End file.
